


Chocolate Kiss

by crazyparakiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder what I did to deserve you.





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. And it's not a rare fest without some StarStar. >.>

Sometimes, I wonder what I did to deserve you. What god was pleased enough to bring me you? Then I remember that you are not a blessing, no, you are my curse. The one that shares my blood and my name. The one I covet, but cannot have. It’s damnable, you know? This mockery of closeness when there’s a chasm of distance between us. One that is a valley of  _ wrong  _ I am not permitted to cross. They would cast me from this home, you know it as well as I. Strip me of every luxury. A crownless king. 

 

I tell you this, my brother, it might be worth a taste of your skin. What is poverty, but an inconvenience? What is it to lose this family—I tell you, Regulus, to lose their toxic grip would be freedom. 

 

Sometimes, my love, I wonder what your kiss is sweetened with. Is it the orange you ate at breakfast? The tea you drink with too much milk? Or maybe it’s the chocolate pudding you lick with delight from a silver spoon? I hope so, I hope your kiss tastes of the joy I see in your eyes at that moment. Kissing you would be that bliss, and more, Regulus. If only you would allow me the chance. 

 


End file.
